deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons Villains Battle Royale
Nicktoons Villains Battle Royale is a What-if? episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Plankton from SpongeBob SquarePants, Vlad Plasmius from Danny Phantom, Professor Calamitous from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, and Denzel Crocker from The Fairly OddParents. Description Four of Nickelodeon's all-time greatest villains face off in a battle of all that is evil. Interlude (Cues Invader - Jim Johnston) Boomstick: It just occurred to me, we haven't done a Battle Royale in quite some time. ''' Wiz: Well, we're doing it now. For those who grew up in the early 2000's watching cartoons, no villains were as memorable as these four from Nickelodeon. '''Boomstick: Plankton, arch-nemesis of SpongeBob SquarePants. Wiz: Vlad Plasmius, arch-nemesis of Danny Phantom. Boomstick: Professor Calamitous, arch-nemesis of Jimmy Neutron. Wiz: And Denzel Crocker, arch-nemesis of Timmy Turner. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Plankton (Cue Welcome to Planktopolis, Minions - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: The Game) Wiz: The Krabby Patty. Known to be the cuisine of the underwater city of Bikini Bottom, and it's most known treasure. Boomstick: Really? A fucking sandwich? Why? Wiz: Well apparently at the time it was made, most food didn't exactly taste to well. Anyway, the recipe for the sandwich was placed under lock and key by it's owner, Mr. Eugene H. Krabs. He usually tasked SpongeBob SquarePants to guard the treasure with his life, being the only other person who knew the recipe. Boomstick: And like any treasure, there was someone who sought to take it for themselves. Wiz: Sheldon J Plankton is... kind of a sad sack. Running a failing business right across the street from the Krusty Krab, Plankton leads a sad life. With no customers or friends, his only interaction is with an artificial intelligence placed inside of his supercomputer... which he married. Boomstick: This has to be the weirdest backstory I've ever heard. He married a computer? How the hell do they even bang? Wiz: I really don't want to think about that, Boomstick. Boomstick: Too late, Wiz. Too late. For that matter, how does he keep his place with no money? Wiz: No one knows. Boomstick: Are we doing this again? Wiz: No. Plankton and Krabs were once the best of friends at one point, due to both being social outcasts, but everything changed once they both got involved in the food industry. Boomstick: Krabs' food was pretty tasty, while Plankton's food...well let's just say a guy needed to get his stomach pumped at one point. (Cue Chum Bucket Lab - SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom) Wiz: Plankton made it his life goal to run Krabs out of business. Amazingly enough, Plankton is a genius, being an accomplished inventor, he's created many types of devices for various reasons, even a device allowing him to switch lives with another being. Boomstick: But no one cares about that. What we do care about is his Crab-Stomper 3000, a giant ass crab-like robot that comes loaded with razor sharp claws, heat vision, can cause ground shockwaves, dash towards its enemies, and shoot fireballs. That shit is awesome. Oh, and it even comes with an escape pod in case he needs to bail. Wiz: But Plankton is able to hold his own in a physical fight after accessing his alter ego... Plank-Ton. Boomstick: What the hell is that? No amount of steroids should have you look like that. Just plain creepy. Wiz: As creepy as it is, Plank-Ton is amazingly strong, being able to create and fire shockwaves by clapping his hands together and can blow his opponents away with his super breath. Boomstick: I'm still getting over how he looks. Wiz: Anyways, Plankton is a scientific genius, but constantly fails in his plots due to not just his own arrogance, but extreme oversight of any possibilities of failure. Boomstick: And I mean extreme. Such as every time he tries to steal the recipe. He even once admit after getting close to Krabs, he had no idea what to do. Wiz: All in all, He's not one to be underestimated. For one day, he just may obtain his victory. Plankton: It's evil. It's diabolical. (sniffs) It's lemon-scented. This Plan Z can't possibly fail! Vlad Plasmius (Cue Cutscene 3 - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version) Wiz: Rich, suave, clever, and intelligent. Most people throughout the Danny Phantom universe use these words to describe Vlad Masters. Boomstick: You also forgot to mention "arrogant asshole". Wiz: He started out as a normal person, working closely with Jack Fenton and Madeline, better known as Maddie, in an experiment to open a way into the Ghost Zone, a world populated entirely by ghosts. He however was doubtful that their prototype portal would work. And it would've, had not something gone wrong. Boomstick: Like in every goddamn sci-fi cartoon, Jack ended up pouring soda into the portal's filter and turned the machine on. Instead of opening a portal, it shot out a beam of ectoplasm... right in Vlad's face. Wiz: He ended up with an infection of Ecto-Acne, which is really just puberty times 10. Even still... Boomstick: Oh my god! Not even a mother would love that face! Wiz: Even still, he spent years in a hospital trying to cure it, losing his social life, his spirit, and his chance with Maddie, as she married Jack some time later. Boomstick: But it wasn't a total loss, cause at some point, he realized that the Ecto-Pimples had a side effect. Ghost powers. He later took the name Plasmius as his ghostly alias. (Cue Amity Park - Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - DS Version) Wiz: Vlad then spent the better part of 20 years mastering his ghostly abilities, during which time he used possession to have wealthy business tycoons sign businesses over to him, take over the stock market, and commit several robberies in order to gain his fortune. Boomstick: So he's pretty much Lex Luthor without the baldness? Wiz: Essentially. Boomstick: Yep. But let's get to the important stuff. As a ghost, Plasmius has pretty much the same powers as Danny Phantom, which includes flight, invisibility, intangibility, ecto-rays, all that shit, but it's a hell of a lot stronger. Wiz: He is also capable of projecting energy shields to deflect attacks, and can create and fight with up to 3 other duplicates. He is able to create much more, as there is no defined limit, but it severely weakens him. He's also capable of teleportation, electrokinesis, absorbing ecto-energy, and is able to forcibly increase his power substantially. Boomstick: Plasmius' strength is massive even without jacking it up. His strength is assumed to be at about 50 tons of weight. Pretty damn strong. He also can heal wounds, fight with a sword, and can even survive the vacuum of space. Wiz: Which makes no sense, as Danny has also gone into space in his ghost form, yet required oxygen. It's theorized that while a ghost, they don't necessarily need to breathe, so that could be the case. Boomstick: Why didn't cartoons stay consistent with stuff in the 2000's? Wiz: Don't ask me. Vlad is a genius, being able to concoct countless strategies and create a multitude of ghost weaponry, such as Valerie Gray's ghost hunting equipment. And with his fortune, he's never at a lack of funds for his projects, whether it includes weapons development, cloning, or... Boomstick: His kickass mansion! Man I want a place like this. I'd never leave. Wiz: However he is extremely arrogant. Despite being stronger than Danny Phantom, he usually relies on his cunning to win, and even after becoming Mayor of Amity Park, his schemes are constantly stopped. Boomstick: Even the one time he could've been seen as a hero, he kinda screwed that up by revealing he was the ghost that had tried to kill Danny and Jack a bunch of times and was doomed to wander in space for the rest of his life. Wiz: But maybe today, he can pull a victory over his opponents. Vlad Plasmius: In this pathetically weak world, only the strongest rise to heist of great power. I control this city and soon I will be master of this world, nothing can stand in my way! No ghost hunters, no Ghost King and certainly not Danny! I will crush them all! I am Vlad Plasmius!!! Professor Calamitous (Cue Space Station - Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - DS Version) Wiz: The town of Retroville is no stranger to odd incidents in their lives, thanks to resident genius, James Issac Neutron, better known as Jimmy. Boomstick: From giant chicken aliens to the night of the living pants, it's kind of an odd place to live. But Jimmy isn't the only genius to have been here. Wiz: Finbarr Calamitous was a former student at Retroville Elementary who then mysteriously vanished one day. He was known as a genius, but has his own quirks. Boomstick: See the guy was somehow, incapable of finishing things. Food, drawings, hell even his sentences. Kinda weird, really. Wiz: He one day reappeared, discovering Jimmy through his multiple appearances in the newspaper, and subsequently attempted to enlist him in finishing his designs. Boomstick: Only for them to pretty much blow up in his face. Not sure why he didn't see that coming at all. Wiz: Since then, Calamitous became Jimmy's main enemy, usually battling each other and with Jimmy foiling his plans. Boomstick: Calamitous usually likes to leave the dirty work to his smokin' hot daughter: Beautiful Gorgeous... heh heh... Wiz: Boomstick! Boomstick: Huh? Wha-? What's happening? Wiz: *sigh* While he usually leaves the fighting to his daughter, he is more than enough equipped if he needs to fight on the front lines himself. (Cue Final Boss - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version) Boomstick: He dons the CalamiBot. A big ass mech suit that looks like a walking toaster. It comes equipped with flamethrowers, shock gauntlets, energy blasters, a shit ton of bombs, and a force field to deflect projectiles. Wiz: The suit is also capable of flight of up to 237 mph, and while it is his most iconic suit, it isn't finished itself. Boomstick: And no, it's not missing any weapons he forgot... he just didn't throw in a toilet. But he made up for that with the CalamiBot 2.0, another mech suit that the mech suit can wear... I see how they got the idea for Gurren Lagann. Wiz: The CalamiBot 2.0 comes equipped with additional armor and rocket boosters inside of the hands for projectile punches. Boomstick: And laser eyes, which is always awesome. With this and the rocket fists, he can perform his ultimate move: the Calamity Spin, in which the CalamiBot 2.0 spins like crazy, firing loads of rocket fists and eye lasers. That said though, the suit still isn't perfect. Yeah it's tougher than the 1.0, but his movement limited to only the ground. Wiz: Calamitous is a genius, but despite his strategies, he never has a way to actually finish it in a way so he can win. Even if he does, it's always stopped by Jimmy Neutron and his friends before it's too late. Boomstick: For his sake, let's hope he can finish off someone today. Calamitous: Thank you, Jimmy. Phase one of my doomsday plan is now complete! Phase two... hasn't really been worked out yet. But, I'm confident that it will be very, VERY evil! Denzel Crocker (Cue Cutscene 6 - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version) Wiz: Dimmsdale, California is the epicenter of a lot of strange activities in Fairly Oddparents. Even stranger since no one really seems to questions them. Boomstick: Except for this guy. The creepy teacher with a... is his ear on his neck? Wiz: Denzel Quincy Crocker has lived with his mother since childhood. Having a miserable babysitter and her being inattentive, he soon gained fairy godparents to ease his life, in the form of Cosmo and Wanda. Boomstick: Still trying to get over his ear on his neck. Wiz: This however, did not last long, since his future student, Timmy Turner, traveled through time in an attempt to change history, only to fail and Crocker's memories were subsequently erased. Boomstick: Luckily for Crocker, he scribbled information about the fairies on the back of a tracking device he owned and made it his mission to hunt them down and prove to the world they exist. To do this, he started teaching at Dimmsdale Elementary and proceeded to buy a shit ton of fairy hunting equipment. Which surprisingly works. Wiz: For this battle, he will be using the multiple weapons he obtained from his visits to Fairy World. (Cue Boss Theme - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version) Boomstick: His arsenal comes equipped with multiple magical weapons, such as bazookas that can fire wands, star grenades, rocket boots, and slicing stars, man it's pretty cool. He also dons fairy armor, which... doesn't seem to do much other than make him look funny. Wiz: For serious firepower, he also utilizes a battle suit that--- Boomstick: Looks like a retarded Gundam... Hey, we were both thinking it! Wiz: Boomstick, I will tape your mouth shut if you don't stop interrupting me. Boomstick: Fine. Anyway, the magical Gundam is fueled by fairy magic, so it's pretty powerful on it's own. But it also comes equipped with magical homing stars and wand bombs. The suit even has rocket-powered flight in case he needs to go places, but hey, wouldn't be a mech-suit if he couldn't. Unfourtunately... neither can really take a hit. More of a glass cannon than Phoenix in Marvel vs Capcom 3. Wiz: Crocker, while being right about most of the phenomenon in Dimmsdale and inventing countless anti-fairy weaponry, is not all too bright at times. Usually letting obvious clues go right by him. Boomstick: Though he has done some pretty cool things, like enslaved the Earth at one point, he doesn't have much else on his resume. Wiz: He'll have to hope that this is one fight, he'll be able to succeed in. Boomstick: Even if he has a retarded Gundam. Wiz: Oh, that's it! Boomstick: Wait, Wiz! (Wiz tapes Boomstick's mouth) Mmmmmm! Mmmm!! Wiz: Ugh. On with the show. Crocker: I know fairies EXIST! And some day, I'm gonna CATCH ONE! They can't hide from me forever! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all......Uh, Boomstick? Boomstick: Mmmm!!! MMMMMMM!!!! Wiz: Oh, right. Sorry. (Takes the tape off Boomstick's mouth) Boomstick: Anyway, it's time for a DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!!! DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Cutscene 1 - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version) It was a fine morning in Retroville. Suddenly, a blast was shot out of nowhere, hitting a car which causes it to hit a lamppost and its driver to run in panic. It is then shown that Calamitous, in his CalamiBot, fired that shot. Calamitous: Mwahahahahahaha! Citizens of Retroville, you will all bow before the awesome power of the Evil Syndicate! (Cue Cutscene 1 - Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - DS Version) Vlad, Crocker and Plankton then appear and join Calamitous to wreak havoc all over Retroville as civilians are seen running away. Vlad is seen robbing the Retroville Bank with minimal effort, Plankton, in his Plank-Ton form, snatches weapons from an armory, and Crocker, in his Fairy Armor, turns the citizens of Retroville into animals using his Wandzooka. Police then arrive to take on the group of villains, only to be overpowered and retreat. Vlad: Bahahah! Oh, this is too much fun. Plankton: I could do this all day. Crocker: Nothing can stop us now! All Villains: Mwahahahahahah! Ahahahahaha---! Suddenly, a laser blast is shot out of nowhere and hits the CalamiBot in the back. Calamitous: W-What the?! Where did that come from? ???: I wouldn't celebrate if I were you, Professor Calamitous. Calamitous: Huh?! It is then revealed that Calamitous' arch-nemesis, Jimmy Neutron, was the one who fired that shot from the laser on his wristwatch. He then confronts the Evil Syndicate. Jimmy: Hi guys. Remember me? Calamitous: Neutron! Just what do you think you're doing here?! Jimmy: Isn't it obvious, Professor? I've come here to stop you. A brief pause follows and the Evil Syndicate laughs at what Jimmy has said. Vlad: You?! You're going to stop us?! Crocker: That's the funniest thing I've heard all year! Calamitous: Oh, you must be bluffing! You seriously think that you can beat us?! Jimmy: Yes I can. Plankton: Bahahah! You and what army, kid? Danny then appears cancelling out his invisibility, SpongeBob lands onto the street from out of nowhere in his Invincibubble form, and Timmy flies onto the battlefield as Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder. The Evil Syndicate then looks surprised to see that Jimmy wasn't actually bluffing. All Heroes: You were saying? Another brief pause follows... Vlad: You just HAD to say that, didn't you? Plankton: Oh, shut up! (Cue Track 02 - Dragon Ball Xenoverse) The heroes and villains then charge at each other, yelling in a rage. SpongeBob battles Plankton, both who are in their super-powered forms. Despite his superior strength, Plank-Ton was ultimately put down by Invincibubble. Plankton then reverts to normal and SpongeBob traps him in a bubble. Danny battles Vlad in hand-to-hand combat, in which he triumphs. Danny then proceeded to encase Vlad in ice, using his cryokinesis. Crocker shoots wands from his Wandzooka at Timmy, but he dodges the shots and uses a grappling hook to strip Crocker of his weapon. Timmy then knocks Crocker out with a stun gun and ties him up with a rope. Calamitous, in his CalamiBot, fires his flamethrower at Jimmy, only for him to dodge it and cut its arm off with his beam sword. Calamitous tries to punch Jimmy with the remaining arm, but fails and Jimmy cuts off that arm as well. He then cuts the CalamiBot's legs off, forces Calamitous out of the cockpit and cuffs him. Jimmy then prepares a portal to send the villains back to their lair. Danny: You guys just never learn. Timmy: You just don't know when to give up. SpongeBob: As long as we're around, we'll always be there to stop you. Jimmy: Back to your lair for you. The heroes then throw the Evil Syndicate into the portal, sending them back to their lair in outer space. Plankton: Curses! Foiled again! It then cuts to a Retroville news report that covers the battle between the heroes and the villains. News Reporter: Earlier today, Jimmy Neutron and his friends have heroically rescued Retroville from disaster once again. The news report zooms out, showing Calamitous and the rest of the Syndicate watching the news report from his computer. News Reporter: The Boy Genius and his comrades stood up against a group of villains called the Evil Syndicate who were just about to take over the whole town and the heroes prevailed against the villainous group. (Cue Cutscene 3 - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version) Calamitous: Curses! We would've been able to take over Retroville if it wasn't for these meddling heroes! Vlad: Well we would've been able to do so if you had just thought about taking care of the heroes first, you bumbling bafoon! Plankton: Yeah! Why don't you ever think about dealing with them first? Crocker: Unless a professor like you really enjoys getting his butt handed to him! Calamitous: Oh, SHUT UP! (Points at Vlad) You lost your position as Mayor of Amity Park, (points at Plankton) you can't even steal the formula to a measly underwater sandwich, (points at Crocker) and you STILL can't prove to the world that fairies exist! Vlad, Plankton & Crocker: (gasp) Plankton: Oh, that does it! Crocker: You're a dead man, Calamitous! Vlad: A VERY dead man! The villains then get into a fight, tearing each other apart. The situation then goes out of control, in which they start destroying the room they're in. Calamitous then stops the fighting and comes up with an idea. Calamitous: Stop! Stop!! STOP!!! I have an idea. Plankton: And what would that be? Calamitous: We'll settle this... In a fight to the death. Right here, right now. Vlad: That's actually a good idea. '' ''Crocker: Yeah, I actually like it. Calamitous: The winner... becomes the new leader of the Syndicate. Plankton: Ohohoh. I like the sound of that. Calamitous: Now then, let's settle this. It then cuts to a circular ring, with an invisible force field surrounding it, outside of the space station where each of the villains are preparing for the battle to determine the new leader of the Evil Syndicate. Plankton is seen activating his Crab-Stomper 3000... Plankton: Crab-Stomper 3000 is fully operational. Prepare to be crushed! Crocker is seen getting into his Fairy Battle Suit... Crocker: I will destroy you all! Vlad is seen transforming into his ghost form... Vlad: I'll show you all what true power is! And Calamitous, in his CalamiBot, is seen getting into the CalamiBot 2.0. Calamitous: Let's settle this, once and for all! A brief pause follows as they each finish preparing for battle... (Cue Boss Theme - Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - DS Version) Remaining Combatants: ''' * Plankton * Vlad * Calamitous * Crocker '''FIGHT! Crocker charges at Plankton's Crab-Stomper 3000 and fires homing stars at it. Plankton retaliates by having the Crab-Stomper 3000 fire heat vision at the homing stars to avoid taking damage. Vlad charges at the CalamiBot 2.0 with ecto-charged strikes, in which Calamitous tanks most of the damage. Plankton's Crab-Stomper 3000 then grabs Crocker, slamming him into the ground, and following it up with a dash attack. Crocker then recovers and flies back up. He then thows stars at the Crab-Stomper 3000's claws, slicing them off in the process. Plankton: Hey! Crocker: Sorry, pal! But you won't live to see this day! Crocker then fires a wand from his Wandzooka at Plankton, but he manages to dodge it by jumping out of the way. The Crab-Stomper 3000 then lands back on the ground, creating a shockwave that temporarily paralyzes the CalamiBot 2.0's legs. Calamitous: Argh! What the?! Vlad: Hahaha! You have my thanks, Plankton! Plankton: You're NOT welcome! Vlad then charges at the CalamiBot 2.0 with an Energy Strike, knocking it down in the process. The CalamiBot 2.0 recovers from this and fires eye lasers at Vlad, only for him to deflect it with a mirror shield. Vlad: Is that really all you have, professor? If so, then I'm more than disappointed. Calamitous: Grrrr... Shut up! Calamitous then charges at Vlad and the two battle some more. It then cuts to Crocker and Plankton, with the Crab-Stomper 3000 shooting fireballs at Crocker, which he dodges. Crocker: *yawn* You're boring me, Plankton. Now I'll finish you. Crocker then throws a star grenade into the Crab-Stomper's mouth, which it detects and warns Plankton. Plankton: Uh-oh. Time to bail! Plankton pushes a putton to activate the Crab-Stomper 3000's escape pod and makes it out before the Crab-Stomper 3000 turns into a raspberry pie. Crocker then notices Plankton's escape pod and tries to finish him before he gets away. Crocker: Oh no you don't! Crocker then fires a homing star at the escape pod to which Plankton notices and jumps out. He then lands on the ground and Crocker flies down, as it appears that he has defeated his minuscule opponent. Crocker: Is that all you have? What a disappointment. Well, I suppose it's time for you to die. Just as Crocker is about to stomp on the helpless sea creature, a glowing aura surrounds Plankton, giving him muscles and increasing his size. It is shown that Plankton has transformed into his alter ego: Plank-Ton. Crocker then looks surprised after seeing Plankton's transformation. Plankton: Oh, that's not all... And by the way... (grabs Crocker) it's Plank-TON! (cue Track 19 - Dragon Ball Xenoverse) Plankton then proceeds to rip the arms and legs off of Crocker's battle suit and throw him into the ground. Crocker gets up and fires his Wandzooka at Plankton, but the shots didn't affect him in any way. Crocker: Huh?! Crocker fires his Wandzooka again, but to no avail. Plankton then grabs Crocker and decides to end his life. Plankton: See you in Hell, Crocker! Plankton then splits Crocker in half, in which he lets out a scream before he dies. Plankton then drops Crocker's corpse on the ground spilling lots of blood after killing him. Vlad and Calamitous witness his death. Vlad & Calamitous: That's gotta leave a mark... Remaining Combatants: * Plankton * Vlad * Calamitous (Cue Final Boss - Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots - DS Version) Vlad and Calamitous proceed fighting each other. Calamitous grabs Vlad, throws him upwards and fires rocket fists at him. Vlad avoids getting hit by the rocket fists by turning himself intangible. Calamitous then fires a series of rocket fists and eye lasers at Vlad, in an attempt to shoot him down. A laser shot manages to hit Vlad, causing him to spiral down to the ground. Vlad recovers from this and shoots a ghost ray, blasting off one of the CalamiBot 2.0's arms in the process. Calamitous: Gah! C-curse you!! Plankton then grabs the CalamiBot 2.0's leg from behind and smashes it all over the floor, severely damaging it in the process. Plankton then proceeds to destroy the robot by jumping high up and smashing it, but Calamitous gets out of it in time and out comes the CalamiBot 1.0. Vlad charges at the professor, engaging him in hand-to-hand combat. Vlad then hits the CalamiBot with an energy strike, launching it high up. Calamitous then attempts to burn Vlad with the CalamiBot's flamethrowers, but fails thanks to Vlad's intangibility. Vlad then rips off the CalamiBot's arms and forces Calamitous out of the cockpit. Vlad then throws Calamitous upwards and charges a ghost ray to fire at him. Vlad: Sayonara, professor! Vlad fires his shot at Calamitous, who lets out one final scream as he is being disintegrated by the ghost ray. Remaining Combatants: * Plankton * Vlad Vlad: Hahaha! I did it! Now I'm the new leader of the Evil Syndicate! Ahahahahahahaha! Plankton throws a chunk of the destroyed CalamiBot 2.0 and throws it at Vlad, hitting him in the back. Vlad: Ack! (turns around) Plankton: No, Plasmius. You still have to deal with me! Only then we'll see who the new leader of the Syndicate will be! Vlad: Very well. Let's finish this! (Cue Final Boss - Nicktoons: Globs of Doom - DS Version) Plankton and Vlad stare at each other from opposite sides of the ring. They get into their fighting poses as they prepare for the battle determine who will be the Evil Syndicate's new leader. Plankton and Vlad then rush at each other, engaging in a fist fight. Vlad strikes Plankton numerous times, finishing up with a roundhouse kick and knocking him across the floor. Vlad then splits himself into 4 copies and they all charge Plankton, blasting him with ghost rays and kicking him around. The clones then charge ghost rays, combining them into one big blast and shooting it at Plankton, injuring him. Vlad then reverts back to a single being and taunts Plankton. Vlad: Ha! Why don't you just give up, Plankton? You know that you're going to die! Plankton: N-never! Plankton recovers from the blast and charges at Vlad. He retaliates by letting up his ghost shield, hoping that Plankton won't be able to break it in order to tire him out. Vlad laughs as Plankton continuosly punches his shield. Vlad: You call that power?! Ha! You are NOTHING compared to me! Plankton: You want power?! I'LL SHOW YOU POWER!!! Plankton punches the shield numerous times in attempt to break the shield. Vlad continues to taunt Plankton as none of his attacks appear to be working. Vlad: I have seen true power. And you, Plankton are nothing more than another ant to crush under my---! Suddenly with one powerful punch, Vlad's shield actually breaks, much to his surprise. Vlad: W-w-what?! Plankton: Hahaha! Good night, Plasmius! Plankton then grabs Vlad, slamming him around and kneeing him in the back. He then throws Vlad at the invisible force field, shocking him in the process. As the wounded Vlad lays on the ground, he fires ghost ray at Plankton, but he shrugs it off. He then performs a Shockwave Clap on Vlad, paralyzing him in the process. Plankton then grabs Vlad and tears him in half, killing him in cold blood. Vlad's corpse reverts back to human form as he dies. Plankton laughs evilly as he has conquered all of his foes. Plankton: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! K.O.! Plankton is seen recruiting other Nicktoons Villains for the new Evil Syndicate, while Vlad's corpse bleeds heavily, Calamitous' glasses are seen floating in space, and Crocker's corpse is seen lying next to his Fairy Battle Suit. Results (Cue It came from Bikini Bottom - SpongeBob SquarePants: Creature from the Krusty Krab) Boomstick: Holy Hell! They never show ya that shit on Nickelodeon! Wiz: Crocker's weapons were powered by fairy magic, but they actually didn't help him very much. How do we know? Well, according to Da Rules: "Fairy magic cannot be used to kill living beings, unless the kill is performed indirectly." So, without knowledge of this rule, Crocker was unable to conquer his opponents. Boomstick: Not to mention that there's another rule in which fairy magic is useless against super-powered beings. So with Plankton having transformed into Plank-Ton and Vlad in his ghost form, Crocker's time had run out. Wiz: Calamitous' mechs were powerful, but they were not enough to counter Vlad's ghost powers and Plankton's super strength. By the time the CalamiBot 2.0 was destroyed and the 1.0 was forced into the battle, the professor would soon meet his inevitable death. Boomstick: And despite Vlad being more powerful, Plankton has actually survived worse things than him. He always gets stepped on by someone bigger than him, and yet he always survives. Hell, at one point when he was trying to break open Krabs' safe, he tanked a nuclear explosion without a scratch. And he was in his normal form for that matter. So Plankton's got some pretty insane durability. ''' Wiz: Not to mention that Plankton has survived being shot by lasers before, so Vlad couldn't even blast him to smithereens. '''Boomstick: Looks like Plankton got the splitting end of this battle. Wiz: The winner is Sheldon J. Plankton. Preview Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... Poll Who is your favorite villain? Plankton Vlad Plasmius Prof. Calamitous Denzel Crocker Who is your least favorite villain? Plankton Vlad Plasmius Prof. Calamitous Denzel Crocker Trivia *This is Alemon97 and Eye of Hades' first ever battle royale. **It is also Alemon97's first and Eye of Hades' second "Company Themed" Death Battle, as all of the combatants featured in this episode are owned by Nickelodeon. *This is Alemon97 and Eye of Hades' first episode to feature characters from SpongeBob SquarePants, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Fairly OddParents. **As well as the third to feature a character from Danny Phantom. *Cameo appearances: **Jimmy Neutron **Danny Phantom **SpongeBob SquarePants **Timmy Turner **Other Nicktoons Villains (at the end) *The episode was originally going to have a scene where the Nicktoons Heroes were spying on the villains and placing bets on who would win, but was cut from the final draft altogether. *Alemon97 has stated that this is his favorite Season 1 Episode. *Alemon97 admitted that he prefers Vlad out of all 4 Nicktoons Villains, but had to put his preferences aside to determine the winner. **He also mentioned that despite being a big Jimmy Neutron fan, Calamitous is actually his least favorite villain, due to his lack of appearances in his show. *Alemon97 has stated that after having analyzed Crocker in this episode, he considers magic in the Fairly OddParents Universe to be one of the weakest forms of magic in all of media, due to the limitations it has. *This is the last episode to be done by Eye of Hades. After this episode, Alemon97 hired FireMaxPyro as his new co-writer for future episodes. Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Alemon97 Category:Eye of Hades Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Series' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015